You Remind Me of Her
by ShadowRogueVII
Summary: When they first met, Lon'qu just saw Sumia as another woman to avoid, but as they kept interacting with each other, he began to see someone from his past in her. My first one-shot S-support conversation between Lon'quxSumia.


AN: This is my very first fiction and I'm really proud of it. I hope you will enjoy it as well.

Support Level C

Lon'qu was asleep under a tree after his completing his training routine. That was what Sumia saw in the distance. She always admired his dedication to his training ever since he joined the shepherds. She also heard rumors of him being afraid of women, but she didn't believe them. She wanted to be friends with him so she decided to run up to him to say hello.

Asleep as he was, Lon'qu wasn't aware of the approaching someone getting closer and closer. Sumia was running as fast as she could toward him forgetting not to trip,"Lon'qu! Lon- OH!" Just as she as in arms length of him, she tripped and landed hard on Lon'qu's lap breaking her fall. It also violently woke Lon'qu from his nap. The first thing he noticed was the bumbling pegasus knight lying on his lap.

"What the hell!? Get off of me woman!" Lon'qu's face was beet red seeing Sumia on his lap. She instinctively got off of him as fast as possible.

"Oh Gods, I'm so sorry Lon'qu. I was only coming over to say hello while you were asleep and then I tripped and woke you up and-!"

"Silence woman!" he said cutting her off, "just don't do it again. I don't want to wake up from a nap with a woman on my lap again. This will be the first and last time this will happen with a woman."

"Just women? Why just women?" She was wondering if this had something to do with that rumor. Could it be true?

"Hmph. I would have thought this information would have spread to the rest of the Shepherds." He paused a moment. "I have a crippling phobia of being with women. It is something that cannot cured."

Sumia's face had a surprised expression on it, "So the rumors were true!? Oh Gods Lon'qu I am so sorry! I just thought it was just a made up rumor. You just seem so strong and brave on the battlefield. It just seemed silly to think you could be afraid of anything."

"I can sense your sincerity, but unfortunately for me it is true." He took a long hard look on Sumia's face as if seeing something in her. She was confused why he was doing so. He then cringed. "Leave me now. You remind me too much."

This peaked her curiosity, "I 'remind you'? What do I remind you of?"

Lon'qu hesitated when he realized what he just said impulsively. "That is none of your concern. I'm leaving," he said sternly. He turned his back to her and made his way back to camp leaving her by herself.

"I remind him of something? What could that mean?"

Support Level B

It was almost time for dinner and Lon'qu and Sumia were assigned by Chrom to make dinner. Despite Lon'qu having no desire to work with any woman, Chrom wouldn't listen and patiently waited for dinner. "Gods damn it Chrom. I'd be better off cooking by myself," he said to himself. Sumia didn't hear him as she was getting the meats and vegetables that Lon'qu had instructed her to get for the meal.

"Alright, that's everything on the list. So what do you plan on making with all this?" Lon'qu hesitated when she asked.

"We... we will be making shepherds pie tonight. I have heard of your talents at making pies, so I thought this could work out." Sumia blushed when he complimented her about her pies which made him blush at the sight of her face.

"Is that true? Well thank you Lon'qu. It means a lot. Normally I think of myself as the best at falling on her face, but hearing you compliment me like so is a big help to my self esteem." She looked at him so endearingly that his face grow even more red.

"Enough, just do what this paper does." He hands Sumia instructions on how to make a certain sauce. "I'll peel all the potatoes and prep the beef." Lon'qu grabbed five sacks of potatoes each holding 25 potatoes.

"But there are so many potatoes in those bags altogether. You'll never be able to peel them all before dinner."

Lon'qu gave Sumia a sharp glance, "You just do your job and I'll do mine." He then grabbed a spud form the one of the sacks and proceeded to peel away.

"Okay I'll leave you to it then."

...

Few hours later, "Phew," said Sumia, "it took a few tries, but the sauce is finally done."

"Took you long enough." Sumia was taken by surprise as Lon'qu said that with a quick "EEP".

"Lon'qu, you startled me. Yes it was long but I finally finished." She then glanced behind him to see in surprise that all the potatoes were peeled. "What in the... Lon'qu when did you peel all these potatoes?"

"I finished two hours ago."

"You peeled them all in one hour!?" She walked closer to him without even thinking to get a better look at the peeled vegetables behind him.

Lon'qu quickly reacted, "Step back woman!" Sumia quickly backed up in surprise.

"Sorry!" There was a brief silence between the two. They were both looking at the ground until Sumia decided to break the silence. "Um, Lon'qu," she said sheepishly, " you said I reminded you of something when we talked before. What was it?"

He looked strait at her in shock of her question. "That is none of your concern," he said brusquely.

"But I want to know."

"Well I don't need you to know."

"But the way you were staring at my face the last we talked, you looked as though you were in pain. Like someone just stabbed you in the heart."

Lon'qu was again caught off guard by her words. "Again, that is not your concern. Just leave so that I can finish the pies. I'll be sure that you get credit for making it as well."

She didn't want him to finish it by himself, but she reluctantly gave in. Before walking out of the tent, she looked at him. "Before I leave, I just want you to know something." He moved his eyes towards her, giving her his attention. "If you ever want to talk about it, I'll be around. I'm always ready to help a friend in need."

She left not saying a word after. Lon'qu just stood there looking down at the table in front of him. "Damn it. Why does she have to remind me so much about her?"

Support Level A

As much as he didn't want to go near her he had to talk to her. As Lon'qu was walking around the camp, he managed to find Sumia at the training area practicing her lance stance.

"Sumia," he said. Sumia turned around see the last person she thought would ever start a conversation with her.

"Hi Lon'qu, it's not like you to talk to a girl willing," she giggled ,"Is there something you need?"

"Yes there is." He paused a moment and took a deep breath before speaking again. "I thought about what you said before, and yes, I am in pain. I do need someone to talk to."

She was surprised. She didn't think Lon'qu would take her words to heart. "That's wonderful! So what do you want to talk about? I'm all ears."

He paused again and took another breath, deeper than the last one. "Very well, but I must warn you, it is not a happy tale." She nodded to confirm to him she was ready. "You... you remind me of someone very close to me from my past. Her name was Ke'ri. You look nothing like her, but you are the same as a person."

"Really? That's amazing!"

"You are both caring people, thinking of others before yourselves. You are both modest, sympathetic, social, and if I may be so bold to say, very beautiful." He blushed as he said that.

Sumia was also started blushing from Lon'qu calling her beautiful. "Oh. Well thank you. I didn't think you thought of me that way."

Lon'qu then shook the thought out of his head. "Anyway, we were very good friends. This was before my fear of women. One day, we decided to go for a picnic one afternoon when we were suddenly ambushed by bandits. I tried to fend them off to protect Ke'ri, but there were so many of them coming without end. It was then... it was then Ke'ri saved me from the last bandit and his axe. But she was no fighter. She had no means to defend herself. She used herself to protect me."

"Wait, she what?" Sumia's face went from happy to dour after she heard that. "You mean she...?"

"That's correct, she died to protect me in the end. I was able to kill the last bandit, but it was too late. She was already gone."

"No. No that can't be so."

Lon'qu showed no sign of stopping his story and Sumia didn't want him to hurt himself tell her this. "When I brought her body to her parents, I had to come clean and tell them what had happened. I was just a boy from the slums and I stole their only daughter away from them. I ran away from my home and made my life in Regna Ferox as you know now. Even though it is in the past, I still have recurring nightmares of my failure to protect Ke'ri. Ever since that day I swore not to let any other woman I was close to be killed by my own weakness. That in combination with my nightmares formed my phobia."

"Oh Gods Lon'qu, I'm so sorry I made you relive such such horrible memories. I should never have asked you those questions. I-I s-should have just m-minded my own b-b-business." Sumia was on the verge of tears and was stuttering in her words. Lon'qu had to say something to calm her down.

"No Sumia. You didn't remind me of what happened that day. I've never forgotten. Saying it out loud is no different than thinking about it, so please don't cry. Seeing that makes me imagine Ke'ri crying, and I hate when that happens." Sumia started to calm down hearing him say that. More for his sake than for hers.

After a short silence, Sumia started with a question. "Why are you telling me this?" Lon'qu sighed.

"Because before she died, she would always listen to my problems and help me through them. I would always do the same for her. I was thinking that if I opened up to you, I thought maybe we could be... friends? I thought this my help me in my fears if only a little bit." Sumia was caught off guard. She always thought Lon'qu like being alone and didn't want to have friends. This changed her whole perspective of him.

"Oh Lon'qu, of course I'll be your friend. Life is never dark when you have a good friend by your side. And by the sound of it, you could you could use one more than anyone. I'd be happy and honored to be your friend for as long as you need me to be." Sumia was smiling ear to ear with only a couple of small tears still in her eyes. Lon'qu managed to crack a small grin himself.

"Thank you Sumia."

Support Level S

Sumia and Lon'qu volunteered to cook another meal of shepherds pie. Everyone love it the last time, so it was no surprise that people wanted more. Cooking it this time went much faster than last time because they Lon'qu and Sumia were working side by side instead of being separated. The pies were coming out faster than hotcakes.

"And that's the last one," said Sumia. Lon'qu was by her side the whole time.

"Indeed. They all look delicious."

"I know. They look way better than last time knowing that we did it together instead of splitting the jobs. Doing this with you Lon'qu is so much fun. We should do this more often."

Even though he doesn't do it often, Lon'qu was smiling very brightly. " I feel the same way Sumia. Which is why I want to ask you something." He had her undivided attention, and he took a deep breath before asking, "What do you think of me?"

She became confused by his question. "What do you mean what do I think of you? I think you're a wonderful person," she said honestly.

"No I mean, do you think of me worthy?"

Now she was even more confused and her face showed it. "Worthy? What do you mean?"

Lon'qu's face started heating up and turned to a shade of red. "I mean worthy to do this." Lon'qu reached into his back pocket an pulled out something shiny.

"Oh Gods! Lon'qu is this what I think it is!?" Lon'qu was holding a gold ring between his thumb and index finger.

"If you think it's a ring for a proposal, than yes it is." Before she could say anything else, Lon'qu took her right hand and got down on one knee. "Sumia, you fill me with the strength I Thought I lost the day Ke'ri died. Being with you has brought great ease to my life. Even though I know nothing can completely heal my heart, I know that being with you is something that I can no longer live without. Which is why I must ask you: Will you marry me?"

Sumia was speechless. She never expected him to be this forward with her. She always just assumed he just want to be friends and nothing more, but this rocked her whole world. "Oh Gods Lon'qu yes! Yes I will marry you!"

"Y-you will?"

"Of course. I've had feelings for you the moment you enlisted with the Shepherds. I want to help you anyway I can, and if this will help, then so be it. I know I'm not Ke'ri, but promise I will stay by your side forever."

"You don't need to be Ke'ri. Just be yourself. I want you and no one else. And I promise you, I'll not let anything harm you as long as I draw breath. I'll not fail again."

"I know you won't Lon'qu because I trust with my life now." That was that then. The two were engaged and so happy together. Nothing seemed wrong at that moment. It was just them and no one else. "So, what do you say we serve these pies and announce our engagement to the others."

"Yes. That sounds like a good idea."

Epilogue

As Lon'qu and Sumia were passing the pies around the mess tent, people were questioning the ring that was around Sumia's ring finger. No one had ever seen it before, and everyone always had to give her a helping hand up when she tripped so everyone knew what was or wasn't on her hand. When all the pies were passed around, Lon'qu and Sumia asked Chrom to tell everyone they had an announcement. When everyone's attention was directed to them they held hands, shocking everyone that a Lon'qu was holding hands with a woman. Sumia was so excited to say it that she just screamed, "We're engaged!" The looks of everyone's faces were a mix of shock and elation.

Vaike was the first of the men to wrap his arm around Lon'qu and congratulating for actually having the brass to propose to someone. Cordelia was then up and out of her seat to hug her childhood friend out of pure joy. As time went by, more and more people were getting out of their seats to congratulate the happy couple. Nothing was wrong with that moment. Moral was through the roof after dinner with the shepherds pie in everyone's stomachs and the engagement of Sumia and Lon'qu.

Three years later after the war with Grima…

Sumia and Lon'qu were walking side by side up a grassy hill towards some place he wanted to show her. In her arms was a young baby girl with dark black hair sleeping soundly in the swaddled blanket she was in. Sumia was anxious to find out where her husband was taking her in Chon'sin. They had come back to Lon'qu's homeland for vacation and so that he could show Sumia something. "Lon'qu, are we almost there? My feet are getting tired," she complained.

"It's just at the top of this hill. We're almost there," he said.

They finally made it to the top of the hill, and Sumia was surprised to see what was in front of her. At the top of the hill was a large cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom with beautiful pink petals on every branch of the tree. Along with the tree, there was a large waterfall that was a magnificent shade of blue. Its beauty was being magnified by the sunlight that was reflecting off the surface of the river it was crashing on.

Sumia was lost for words but said, "Lon'qu, it's all so beautiful. But why are we here?" When she said that, Lon'qu looked down at that ground.

"Because this was always her favorite place in the world."

Sumia was surprised by this, "You mean..."

"Yes," he said, cutting her off, "Ke'ri would always drag me here despite my displeasure of coming here. It's not that I don't think that this place is beautiful, because I do. I would just always be annoyed when she would beg me to go there with her. I just thought you would like to see this place for yourself."

Sumia walked up towards him and gave him a genuine smile of pure happiness, "Lon'qu, thank you for taking me here. I don't think I've seen any place as wonderful as this. Thank you." She walked towards him and began to embrace him with her free arm that wasn't holding their baby. He welcomed her hug with open arms and a passionate kiss. This is the exact thing that he never thought he would get to have because of his phobia of women; being embraced by a loving wife along with a beautiful daughter.

AN: The reason I ship these two is because it always upset me that Sumia could only support with Chrom, Robin, Fredrick, Gaius, and Henry. That and Lon'qu is my all time favorite FE:A character ever. So I hope you all will like and review my first fic ever and will continue to read my stories. I'm thinking about making my own sequel to Awakening, so lots of hope there.


End file.
